AG090: Pokéblock, Stock and Berry
is the 50th episode of Pokémon: Advanced Challenge. Synopsis As they arrive to Lilycove City, the heroes meet Kelly, a fellow Coordinator, who knows how to make good Pokéblocks. As Max stays with Ash, who wants to teach Swellow Aerial Ace, Brock is with May, who wants to learn more about Pokéblocks from Kelly. Episode Plot The heroes have arrived to Lilycove City. Ash and Pikachu are hungry as always and May sees a sign for A Pokémon Contest, so she plans on winning her third ribbon. As they walk, May explains she heard of a famous omelette restaurant. As they head to the restaurant, Pikachu becomes super happy and goes somewhere. The heroes come to the Lilycove market, which deals in berries. They hear a girl complaining about the prices of berries to a merchant and yells out how one must not buy anything from his person or they'll get ripped off. A man appears, offering some Nomel Berries saying they're delicious. Pikachu eats and Ash does the same, despite Brock attempting to tell him he doesn't want to do that, but the berry is sour to Ash. The man states that when he said the Nomel Berries are delicious he meant that they are delicious for Pokémon not people and gives him a Mago Berry. Ash eats it, making Ash glad, as these are much better berries. The girl comes and tries to walk around with her bag full of berries, and trips over. The berries are about to fall down, but the Pokémon beside her uses Psychic and places the berries back in the bag, which levitates to the ground. Max identifies the Pokémon as Grumpig. The woman is thankful and lets everyone know she will participate in tomorrow's Contest. May realizes the girl is a Coordinator. The girl confirms this, who introduces herself as Kelly and introduces Grumpig as well. Seeing Grumpig, Brock notes it is well-trained, while Max thinks May will have trouble dealing with it at the Contest. Team Rocket spies and plan on getting Grumpig and give it to the boss. Kelly admits she buys the best berries to make a Pokéblock, to let Grumpig's black pearl shine. Brock states making good Pokéblocks makes great Coordinators. Max states May won't get the third ribbon, which makes May really annoyed. Kelly and Grumpig are astounded to hear May won two ribbons already and tickle her, so she shows the ribbons. Kelly notes how pretty they are and sees she and Grumpig have some tough competition. May admits her Pokémon did well in the two Contests, but she messed up big time in the last Contest, hence why she wants a fresh new start. Kelly shows a ribbon she obtained, which May notes how beautiful it looks. Thus, Kelly and May are determined to win the Lilycove City's Contest, as Ash and Max see they are rivals now. Brock asks Kelly for the Omelette restaurant, but Kelly says they shouldn't go there, for it is not as popular today. Max claims May has gone downhill, too, so May pulls his ear. Brock screams, stating he feels Max's pain (like being pulled away from flirting). Instead, Kelly advises them to go to her house, as her mother cooks better. Her home is a Pokéblock shop, full of many various Pokéblocks. Kelly's mother arrives and Kelly introduces her friends to her. Ash's stomach growls, so Kelly's mother, Otane, decides to give them some of her cooking. Otane jokes how it is a berry stew, for, in truth, it is named Lilycove stew. Kelly's mother goes away, while Kelly promises she will show May the shop. Suddenly, Ash and Pikachu stand up, the latter admitting he has to go training for his next Gym Battle, wanting Swellow to learn how to use Aerial Ace. Kelly's mother shows May, Max and Brock how Pokéblocks are made: some ingredients are put in the blender, which cuts and mixes the ingredients. Otane promises any Pokéblocks they will make will be sold at the shop. Max, however, decides to watch Ash training. Swellow attempts to use Aerial Ace, but hits itself in the ground. A man appears, claiming Swellow would learn this attack in a hundred years. He introduces himself as Vladimir "the Attacker", saying he can teach Pokémon any attack. Max, Ash, Pikachu and Swellow bow down to him, wanting Vladimir to teach Swellow Aerial Ace. Vladimir recognizes the determination, so agrees to train it. They arrive to a training field. Pidgeotto uses Aerial Ace, so Vladimir tells them the secret: the Pokémon dives high up and goes down, staying low to the ground. The second part is that Pokémon speeds up and rushes, making it seem it disappeared. The last part is that the Pokémon must go with full speed to attack the opponent, so Pidgeotto destroys one of the targets. Ash and Max are astounded, but Ash encourages Swellow to start training. Ash, Vladimir and Max place the ramp. Swellow goes up and dives, going underneath the ramp. They place the ramp lower, but Swellow crashes and gets hurt. Regardless, Swellow is still determined to train. May chopped the berries and puts them in the blender, then presses a button to determine how well they are mixed together. Kelly tells that she tests on her Pokémon the Pokéblocks until it is perfect. Kelly eats the Pokéblock, but it is weak. May tastes it and sees Kelly was being too generous with words. Brock and Kelly tell May she needs to use more berries. Kelly says she needs to keep notes which berries she used. May panics, since she forgot which berries she placed. May's Pokémon try the berries and don't find it delicious, except Beautifly. May is disappointed, but promises to invent her own original recipe. May wonders if Kelly experimented or did her mom give the recipes, so Kelly says that mother didn't give any recipe, leaving Kelly to experiment, and is how she found out Grumpig's favorite Pokéblock. Kelly admits she won the Contest last year, as she and Grumpig never gave up. Kelly thinks she will take the family business and even teach people about making Pokéblocks. Seeing May has her sight on Grand Festival, Kelly thinks May will become a Top Coordinator or an instructor, but May says she will travel with her Pokémon until she decides next. May swears that her Pokémon will do their best, so Kelly promises the same. Suddenly, Grumpig is taken by Team Rocket. Combusken uses Sky Uppercut, cutting the balloon. Bulbasaur grabs Grumpig with Vine Whip and Beautifly uses Silver Wind, blasting Team Rocket off. Kelly thanks May for the rescue, who decides she'll use Combusken for the Contest. Team Rocket landed in a trash can and come out of it. Jessie sees an advertisement for the Pokémon Contest. Jessie promises to enter the Contest with James' Chimecho, since she needs a new one to win with. When James refuses to hand Chimecho over, he is reminded that Jessie borrowed her Dustox for the PokéRinger Contest. Seeing she has a point, James will give her his Chimecho, who wraps its tail around his eyes. The next day, the Contest is about to begin, as the announcer introduces the judges. While Brock and Max are watching, Ash has to go to Ralph to teach Swellow Aerial Ace. James prays his Chimecho is not hurt during the Contest, but Meowth reminds him by whom it will be used. Seeing the victory ribbon Vivian is showing, May and Kelly wish each other luck, as do Combusken and Grumpig. Jessie intimidates Chimecho to win, else she swears it will be turned into a curtain. The first participant is May, who sends Combusken, who makes a flip in mid-air, then lands down. Combusken uses Fire Spin, but goes out of control. May falls down and the attack threatens to burn May, making everyone shocked. Debuts Character Kelly Item *Nomel Berry *Mago Berry Trivia *The dub title is a reference to the phrase "Lock, stock, and barrel". *James references Jessiebelle when Jessie asks if James noticed the Grumpig. James responds, "If you mean it looks like my ex-fiancée then yes." *Though Vladimir acts as a Move Tutor in the anime, in the games, Lilycove City has a Move deleter. Mistakes *As the gang walks up to the Berry stand towards the beginning of the episode, the vendor is being heard to be yelling the names of real-life berries: strawberries, blueberries. etc. What can be seen in the stall however, are only Pokémon Berries such as Pecha and Rawst Berries. *The Pokémon Trainer's Choice states that Makuhita would be the best choice to battle Spoink. This is incorrect as Makuhita's -type is weak to -type moves. Qwilfish would also be weak to the -type due to its -type. The best choice would be Swampert since it is the only one that is not weak to the -type. Gallery Kelly argues with the merchant AG090 2.jpg Ash ate a sour berry AG090 3.jpg Grumpig lifts the bag in mid-air AG090 4.jpg Kelly and Grumpig tickle May AG090 5.jpg May shows her two ribbons AG090 6.jpg Kelly shows her own ribbon AG090 7.jpg May pulls Max's ear AG090 8.jpg Brock got terrified, seeing an ear got pulled AG090 9.jpg Ash decides to train for his next Gym match AG090 10.jpg May activates the Berry Blender AG090 11.jpg Swellow failed miserably AG090 12.jpg Max, Ash, Pikachu and Swellow kneel to Vladimir AG090 13.jpg May sees that was a bad Pokéblock she made AG090 14.jpg Combusken did not like the Pokéblock AG090 15.jpg Beautifly blows Team Rocket away AG090 16.jpg Jessie sees the Pokémon Contest ad AG090 17.jpg Jessie asks for James' Chimecho AG090 18.jpg Combusken and Grumpig become rivals as well AG090 19.jpg Jessie intimidates Chimecho AG090 20.jpg Combusken uses Fire Spin, which threatens to hurt May }} Category:Pokémon: Advanced Challenge Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on May Category:Episodes featuring Pokémon Contests Category:Episodes written by Atsuhiro Tomioka Category:Episodes storyboarded by Hiroaki Shimura Category:Episodes directed by Masahiko Watanabe Category:Episodes animated by Izumi Shimura